


The Halloween Monsters Aren't Real

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Halloween Week 2018 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Post-Canon, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Riza takes her daughter trick-or-treating, and they run into some Halloween monsters. Of course, the Halloween monsters are only the beginning.





	The Halloween Monsters Aren't Real

**Author's Note:**

> A major shout-out to LittlebutFiery who gave me this idea for the adorable little fic!

“Alright. Are you ready?” Roy smiled down at his little pirate and his little bee. Maes had his sword drawn, his pirate hat cocked jauntily on his head. Beatrice was bouncing.

“Are you sure you’re not going to wear a real costume, Roy?” Riza teased, adjusting her hat. She’d dressed up as a pumpkin and even put a little flower costume on Hayate. Roy was simply wearing his Fuhrer’s uniform.

“It’s dashing! Besides, we aren’t even going together so what does it matter? Besides, Maes asked me to wear my uniform, didn’t you, buddy?”

“Yep!” Maes smiled, a bright toothy grin. Riza sighed and reached down to take Beatrice’s hand. Their daughter bounced next to her mother.

“Aren’t we waiting for the Havocs?”

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” Roy replied. “C’mon. Let’s head out.”

Riza sighed and guided Beatrice and Hayate out the front door, following Roy and Maes. They hadn’t gone three steps before they ran into Rebecca and Jean Havoc and their little brood. Bridget and Beatrice had talked for weeks about what costumes they wanted so they could match. Andrew was a knight in shining armor.

“Becca! It’s good to see you,” Riza said, smiling at little Annabel Lee in her cute lion onesie. She matched her parents.

“Alright! Looking forward to tonight, Colonel!” Jean smiled and walked toward Roy. Riza and Rebecca hugged each other while the men talked for a bit. The kids were itching to get going however.

“Okay, stay in groups okay?” Roy said.

“Wait a second,” Jean stopped. “I see Andrew and Maes and Bridget and Anna-Bug… But where’s Bea?”

Beatrice jumped up and down in her bee costume. “I’m here, unca Jean! Look! ‘M a bee!”

Jean chuckled. “Of course you are. Are you gonna have so much fun with your mama and Aunt Becca tonight?”

“Mmhm!”

“Excellent. So, everyone know the plan?” Jean asked. The parents nodded, and then the two groups split up. Beatrice and Bridget skipped slightly ahead of their mothers as they wandered through the streets.

“So how’s baby Mustang?” Rebecca inquired as they walked around, watching the two girls walk up to various houses and knock on the door asking for sweets.

“Not nearly as bad as Beatrice and Maes were in terms of kicking. Baby Mustang is a sweetheart.”

“Well your little bumblebee looks like she’s having fun.”

“Bee’s been talking about it for weeks. She’s been so excited to spend time with Bridget.”

“Well, I’ve been looking forward to time with my best friend,” Rebecca replied. “It’s been too long since we’ve been able to just have a cup of coffee or go to the dog park with Hayate.”

“I’m sorry. It’s been busy, and Roy always gets so protective over me when I’m pregnant. I’m surprised he’s letting me go out at all. How is Annabel doing?”

“Oh, our little angel? She’s perfect.” Rebecca smiled, shifting her little girl closer to Riza. Bright blue eyes peeked out from under a soft fuzz of black hair. 

“She certainly is lovely,” Riza replied. She glanced back up at the bigger girls, and then frowned. Bea was frozen, cowering behind Bridget. Riza looked a little further up the way and saw a group of older boys. A werewolf, a vampire, a mummy, and a zombie were standing around talking about the candy they’d already received.

Riza walked up, setting a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Are you okay, Bea?”

“Th-they’re scawy, mommy!” Bea whined. The boys turned their heads, immediately shedding their masks.

“Bea, it’s okay. They’re just some boys out trying to have some fun like you and Bridget. They’re not scary.”

The leader, the one in the werewolf costume, came over to the trembling girl. “Hey, did we scare you?” Bea nodded hesitantly, and the boy knelt next to her. “We didn’t mean to scare you. You’re a real cute bumblebee, ya know that?”

“M-mommy says ‘m the cutest bee…”

“She’s certainly right. Well, Miss Bumblebee, would you like a piece of chocolate?”

Beatrice bit her lip, and looked at Riza. “It’s alright. If he’s offering, it’s okay.”

“Y-yes pwease,” Beatrice replied. Her lip was still quivering, but the werewolf smiled even more brightly, and reached into his bag, pulling out a chocolate bar and handing it to Beatrice. The younger girl accepted the candy from him, and he smiled.

“I hope you have a good rest of your night, okay, Miss Bumblebee?”

“Kay. Bye-bye Mister Woof!”

Riza smiled as the boy walked back to his group. “Feeling better, Bea?”

“Yeah. Thank you, Mommy.”

“Of course, darling. Come on, let’s start heading back. It’s getting close to bedtime.”

“Kay…” Bea replied, yawning as if on cue.

Riza leaned down and scooped her daughter into her arms. She was getting so big. Riza smiled softly. “Becca, we’re gonna start heading home. Bea’s getting tired.”

“Alright. Want us to walk you? I’m sure it’ll be a while before Roy and Jean and the boys get home.”

“We’ll be fine. Thanks. You two have fun.”

“Alright. If you’re sure?”

“Yeah. It’s getting close to Bea’s bedtime anyways.”

“Okay. We’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Yeah. Have a good night, Becca.”

***

Riza had just finished tucking in Maes. She walked into the room she shared with Roy and climbed into bed. Roy pulled her close, resting a hand on her stomach. “How was Baby Mustang tonight?”

“Perfect as always. How was Maes?”

“A nightmare. I’m still not sure how he hasn’t been completely banned from every school in Central. How do you put up with him?”

“He’s still young. He’ll grow up to be responsible, just like you.”

“You think I’m responsible?”

Riza was about to answer when a piercing shriek split the air. Riza jumped up almost immediately, running toward Beatrice’s room. Her little girl was sitting up in bed, her eyes wide in terror. Riza sat on the bed and pulled the little girl close.

“What’s wrong, dearest?”

“Th-there was a scawy m-m-monster!” Beatrice sobbed, curling up against her mother. Riza stroked her daughter’s hair, trying to soothe as much as she could.

“It was just a nightmare, Bea. Monsters…” Riza sighed, thinking back to a day not that long ago. Doll monsters and… “Monsters are real, but they won’t ever hurt you. Not as long as your father and I are here to protect you, okay?”

“B-but… b-but… But what if you and Daddy aren’t here?”

“Then you’ve got Uncle Jean and Aunt Becca and Uncle Edward and Auntie Winry. And Great-Grandpa Grumman, and Grandma Chris. You’ve got a wonderful family, and we’ll do everything to protect you. You’re safe. You’re always safe, Bea. We love you very much, okay sweetheart?”

“C-can I stay wif you an’ daddy?”

Riza sighed, and nodded. “Yes darling. C’mon. Let’s go.”

Roy was walking down the hallway when Riza began to walk back, Beatrice cradled in her arms.

“What’s wrong, Bea?”

“There was a monster, but mommy said you’d protect me. A-an’ that I can sleep wif you tonight.”

“Of course you can, princess. Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

Beatrice nodded. Riza walked down the hallway following Roy. They settled Beatrice in between them, and Roy reached over and turned out the light. Riza stroked her daughter’s hair, listening to her breathing even out. There were monsters, yes. But Beatrice would grow up safe and protected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
